


From the beginning

by TheMeansOfProcrastination



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeansOfProcrastination/pseuds/TheMeansOfProcrastination
Summary: Q has been in Q branch a long time to get where he is at that age, and James has been in MI6 a very long time as well. What if there was a reason Q was always happy to trust Bond's instincts?What if the pair had known each other all along. Been close as the two best in their respective fields?How would their relationship have developed?





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Daniel Allende met James Bond the genius was twelve and the naval petty officer eighteen. Bond had been brought in by the head of MI6 to offer a secondment, after a thorough assesment.

Junior agent, a twelve month trail with only joint missions, and then an evaluation. Bond had agreed and been sent down to Q branch for his testing. He was on the treadmill the first time he saw the young wild haired boy whom looked about ten, holding a file and writing notes, very fast. It was only after he’d seen the kid again in the cardio wing, the psych lounge and the weaponry range that it occurred to him that this ten year old may be his assessor. And he was horrified.

“Hey kid.” He called when he was putting his gun away, the boy looked up, a large pair of glasses on his face.

“Yes?” He was softly spoken, a cockney accent barely audible.

“Are you my assessor?” He asked, Scottish accent coming out stronger in his exhaustion.

“Yes. Is that a problem?” He cocked his head, a threat clearly in his actions. Bond was doubtful over what this child could do to him, then realised he wasn’t going to be an ordinary child down in this basement of Q branch.

“No. How old are you?” Bond asked as he dismantled the weapon,

“12, you’re doing that wrong.” He caught Bond’s wrist, stilling his movements. “It’s right, but if you do it this way it’s more efficient.” He demonstrated. Bond looked at him, curiosity overpowering him. 

“Thank you. Can you shoot as well?” 

“Not at humans. I am scientifically unable to shoot at humans, there are tests and everything.” He looked at the man. “Languages next.”

They went through the day, the younger testing the elder, giving orders and tips the man blindly followed, knowing this child was better in this new environment than himself.

At the end of the day Bond was surprised to find himself fond of the child, amused by their bantering and interactions. 

“After my mission ends, can we go for lunch? Just outside of work?” Bond asked eventually. 

“I’ll see.” The younger replied, caution now in his gaze.

“Tea? Coffee? Hot chocolate? Smoothie? A beverage of any kind?” Bond tried. The corner of the bespectacled man’s mouth quirked up. 

“I’ll see.” He replied, a small, secret, smile on his face. Bond laughed and rolled his eyes before ruffling his hair and heading out of Q branch.

 

The second time was over Comms. 

Bond swore and dodged the bullets that flew around him, cursing their incorrect data. Peterson, his partner lay beside him, a hastily made field dressing on a wound in his arm. They were marooned at the edge of a docks, nothing around them but open water and nothing in front of them but a supply hut and armed gun men. 

“Medical Evac are three minutes out.” A familiar voice came over the line.

“Great.” He heard Bond mutter.

“You need to stay where you are Bond.” He ordered.

“If I stay here they’re going to be upon us within your three minute window.” Bond growled out.

“Fine. You’re insistent on doing something?” The child was now well aware of the stubbornness of the blonde having overseen three of his missions.

“Yes!” He exclaimed.

“You said you had bomb building classes in Navy school yes?” His mind was whirring. “There’s they supply hut twenty yards ahead, there should be enough in there to   
make an explosive. Make it then when you have a five seconds to spare before Evac throw it.” He ordered.

“Got it.” He looked at Peterson who nodded at him to go. He looked for a break in the bullets. Less than a second later every single alarm went off in the buildings on the dock front.

“Go!” The voice in his ear yelled, without hesitation Bond dived for it, a bullet grazing his arm as he entered the supply hut and frantically set about grabbing all he   
would need. He then paused at the door.

“Any chance of another distraction?” Bond asked grimly. There was the sound of frantic tapping, and a groan. The alarms went off again and Bond ran for it. They were ready for them this time, but the noise was longer, louder and more piercing so he managed to make it back with only a few grazes.

“Any chance I can have a name to this voice?” Bond asked grimly as he fashioned an incendiary device that would have made his instructors proud. Distantly he heard a boats engine heading straight for them.

“Danny. Now throw it!” Bond flicked the matches Peterson had thrown him at the rags in the top, threw it, lifted the man bridal style and jumped off the end of the pier, into the waiting boat.

“Go!” Bond hollered, the driver revved the engine and the boat raced away, medical already attending to the pair, despite Bond’s complaints. 

“You owe me a drink Mr Bond.” Danny’s voice came through.

“So, tea or hot chocolate?” Bond asked, amusement clear.

“Depends, can you fork out for Marshmallows and cream too?” Danny quipped.

“I’m sure I’ll be able to stretch.” Bond smiled as the voice calmed him.

“Then hot chocolate it is. You’ve six weeks down time after this.” Danny added.

“Awesome. Could do with some sleep.” Bond replied, eyelids already dropping. 

“I’m sure you could.” Danny replied, his soft laugh the last thing he heard.

 

   
Bond spent four days in medical and a further three under a psychologist’s eye. He spent nearly three hours in debrief before finally being able to return to Q branch and return his equipment. He ignored Q, the boss and headed to the desk in the corner where he could just see a tuft of unmistakable hair. He crouched by the twelve year old, watching amazed as he typed as fast as he could, fingers dancing in time with the numbers across his screen. Bond was crouched there for three minutes before he noticed a change. Danny seemed to sit up and become more and more frantic and excited in his typing, almost feverish. Just as Bond was sure he was about to burn out he grinned as the screen transformed.

“Sir!” He called out, Q looked over and beamed as he saw the brightness to the young man’s cheeks.

“You’ve done it?” Q seemed amazed.

“Yes sir.” He grinned, Q branch erupted into cheers, confusing the agent. Every single time he had come down here it had been silent.

“Congratulations. Go rest, we’ll sift through it tonight and leave you will all the fun pieces tomorrow. You get that drink Bond promised you, make sure he doesn’t skimp on the marshmallows and cream!” The man raised an eyebrow at the agent with a small smile.

“I wouldn’t dare.” Bond smiled, the relaxed and joyful atmosphere suddenly in Q branch infectious. “My equipment first sir.” He placed his gun, slightly scratched, on the desk, slipped off his watch, pulled his phone out his pocket, but then paused. He then pulled out an envelope.

“Bond?” Danny asked,

“Forgive me.” Was all he said, Danny upturned the envelope and a radio fell out, a clean bullet hole in the centre.

“That explains the limp.” Danny sighed. Q took the radio in despair. “Sir, I’ll work on making them bullet proof in the morning if that’s ok?” 

“Of course son, but not before you’ve enjoyed your spoils.” Q pointed to the hard drive that was plugged into the computer.

“Yes sir.” Danny’s smile was infectious.

“Now go.” Danny grabbed his coat at his boss’ word and Bond gently took it off him, 

“Scarf first.” He reminded him gently. The boy blushed and pulled his hat down over his ears, then looped his scarf around his neck and reached for his coat, Bond held it out so he could easily slide his arms in. As soon as it was on Danny grabbed his bag and turned to Bond.

“Ready.” He grinned.

“Marshmallows and whipped cream Mr Bond! No skimping! We will know!” Q called after him.

“Wouldn’t dare sir!” Bond turned and winked.

“That is a nightmare in the making. Both the agent and their friendship.” Q sighed.

“Yes sir.” R admitted. “He’s shortlisted for a Double-Oh position within the decade. As long as that sounds… It’s too soon.” Q nodded,

“Maybe he’ll be enough to keep Bond’s heart warm, a show that even Double-Oh’s can be loved.” Q remarked.

“Every Double-Oh is broken. You know that Q.”

“I know. But I can still hope.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Knock, knock.” Bond knocked on the table as he approached Danny, seemingly deep in work. Danny silently held out four springs and the agent took them, now well used to the boy. Each time Danny held out a hand he passed over a spring, picking more up off the table, then moving onto tiny screws once Danny had declined a spring. 

After thirty minutes he sat back admiring his creation.

“What does it do?” Bond asked, examining the watch in confusion.

“You’ll find out if you ever get it.” Danny winked and took a gulp of tea, then grimaced.

“I’ll get you a new one.” Bond ruffled his hair and pushed off the desk before heading to the kitchen to do a tea round. He rotated around Q branch, the workers now very familiar with him and his habit of doing tea, often stopping for quick conversations before heading back to Danny and handing him his tea.

“Thanks.” The teen replied offhandedly, buried in paperwork now.

“I can’t believe they make you do incident reports.” Bond sighed, picking up the papers and quickly putting them down again at a glare. He took a sip of tea instead.

“That’s my cup.” Danny pointed out. Bond shrugged.

“Oops.” He grinned. “Finish that one then we’re going over to R&D.” He smirked as Danny sipped his tea not caring the other man had had some.

“R&\- Thanks.” He remember asking the man to remind him.

“So why was I reminding you?” Bond asked, curious at the indulgent smile he received from Q as they passed.

“I’ve been designing something I think you’ll appreciate.” He explained heading towards the research and development wing of Q branch. “It’s rudimentary and any   
changes you wish are of course yours to make, but it’s the first time I’ve been involved in the whole designing and building process. Usually Q doesn’t let me, uses me   
for coding and hacking instead. Nice work bringing that drive back Bond, dear god was that fun.” Danny span around and grinned at him, eyes glistening.

“Glad to be of assistance.” Bond smirked before gently catching the boy’s hips and stopping him from walking into a table. 

“Here.” Danny stopped before a wall.

“Uh…” Bond was confused. Danny sniggered, then handed over a remote. Bond examined it, then pressed the ‘Up’ button. The wall in front of them slowly moved up   
revealing a baby blue Aston Martin DB5.

“I think I’m in love.” Bond breathed, his breath catching. Danny laughed holding out the keys.

“MI6 has a track, I don’t know if you’ve been introduced yet so I’d best show you the ropes.” Danny winked at him before darting to the driver’s seat. He had the engine started before Bond recovered from his shock enough to move.

“You can’t drive!” He called out, hurrying to the passenger seat.

“In legal terms you are correct. In actual terms, you are incorrect. Talk too much, or prove too… annoying a passenger I shall not hesitate to eject you.” Danny replied, he looked at Bond, flicking the gear stick’s top up, revealing a red button. “Understood?”

“Yes sir.” Bond didn’t dare reply with anything else.

“Good.” He spared him a smirk before speeding out the building.

 

Forty Five minutes later Bond’s heart was pounding faster than when he’d been in battle in the Navy.

“Fuck.” He breathed, gripping the door handle and his seat, pressed into his seat, waiting for his heart to stop trying to leave its place in his thoracic cavity. “Who the flying fuck taught you to drive.”

“Myself. Read the books, studied people, knew the ropes, couple of iffy starts but… I think I turned out quite well. Don’t you?” Danny winked at him.

“Now. You should know the lay you by now. Go around the track once and then we’ll pause and I’ll tell you the meanings behind the buttons.” Danny stated, slowly driving to the start line. “Do try not to crash.”


End file.
